boomtownfandomcom-20200216-history
Nina Garbiras
Nina Garbiras, born September 9, 1964 in New York City, New York, USA, is an actor. he stars as Andrea Little in the first season of Boomtown. She has also starred in the Fox television series The $treet and the Showtime drama Leap Years. More recently, she is the owner of a specialist antique store in New York City. Biography Early life Garbiras was born September 9, 1964 in New York City, New York, USA and traces her heritage to the Basque reqion of northerneastern Spain and southwestern France. She grew up in New York and later in northern California. She attended Hyde Junior High School in Cupertino, California and went on to graduate from Cupertino High School. She read for her Bachelor of Science degree at the University of Santa Clara, a Jesuit university in California's Silicon Valley region, where she majored in psychology. She later studied dramatic art at the L'Ecole de Claude Mathieu in Paris, France. She lives in New York City. Career Theatre Garbiras's professional stage acting career began in the chorus of a performance of La traviata at the Opera San José in San Jose, California. She also appeared in a production of Jesus Christ Superstar at De Anza College in Cupertino, California. Later, whilst living in Paris, France Garbiras appeared in small productions in that city playing the roles of Marie in Night Games and Pamela in Peter Nichols's A Day in the Death of Joe Egg - both of which were staged at the tiny, 120-seat Theatre Clavel on the Rue Clavel. She also appeared as Roxanne in Bajazet at the Théâtre de la rue Olive. Garbiras subsequently moved from France to London, England where she worked in fringe theatre appearing in Prison’d in a Parlour playing Lydia at the Southwark Playhouse, London Stories for Wink Productions playing Betty Fred Hiphop, Waking Beauty playing the Red Fairy for Arts Threshold, Babbett in Max Frisch's The Fire Raisers for the Break Out Theatre Company, and Lydia in Spike Heels for the Flipside Studio. Upon her return to the United States, Garbiras understudied the roles of Josie Hines (played by Suzanne Cryer) and Sammii (played by Tony Award-winning actress Katie Finneran) in the Broadway production of Neil Simon's Proposals at the Broadhurst Theatre, New York which ran from 6 November 1997 to 11 January 1998. Film Garbiras’ debut motion picture appearance was in the lead role of Catherine in director Sal Ciaverello's first professional film Blue Shadows, a short film in the horror genre about monstrous devils that hide in moonlight shadows. It was shot on 16mm in 1994 but the film remained unreleased until 1997 when it was screened for the first time in New York. The film was acquired for release on DVD and VHS by EI Independent Cinema in 2001 who intended to include it in a compilation of short films called Cutting Moments 2 but this intended release did not emerge. Garbiras has also appeared in the French-language Swiss film Fin de Siècle playing the part of Alison, in New York documentary filmmaker Alison Swan's dramatic feature debut Mixing Nia which was shown at the 1998 New York Film Festival, and in Emily Baer's Guy's Guide to Marrying Money, all in 1998. In 2000 she appeared in You Can Count on Me, playing Nancy Everett, the pregnant wife of a character played by the actor Matthew Broderick. Garbiras’ biggest motion picture role to date is that of Janine Creedlow in Bruiser (2000) a major horror picture directed by George A. Romero and screened at the Berlin Film Festival. In 2007 she appeared in The Nanny Diaries, a major film starring Scarlett Johansson and Alicia Keys and directed by Shari Springer Berman. Garbiras played the minor role of Miss Chicago. Bruiser, The Nanny Diaries, and You Can Count on Me were widely released on DVD. Television Garbiras has made numerous network television appearances in the United States. She appeared in the fifth episode of the sixth season of ABC's highly successful NYPD Blue which first aired in November 1998. She was a guest star on a single episode of NBC's Lateline, on ABC's The Mike O’Malley Show and in 2000 in Grapevine on CBS television. She also appeared in the pilot episodes of NBC's Cold Feet and Fox's Traffic and The Only Living Boy in New York. None of those pilots became series but Garbiras's TV fortunes changed when she landed the starring role of Alexandra Brill on Fox's popular series The $treet in the 2000 to 2001 television season. She starred as idealistic schoolteacher and, later best-selling author, Beth Greenaway on Leap Years for the cable station Showtime in 2001. She joined the starring cast of Boomtown as reporter Andrea Little on NBC/DreamWorks’ series Boomtown in the 2002 to 2003 television season. Garbiras has described the Little character as "tough, articulate and headstrong". She did not return for the ill-fated second series of the show (it was cancelled before filming was completed and only a few episodes were screened) because the writers could not decide what to do with her character. She appeared in all eighteen episodes of the first season. Garbiras has also worked professionally as a singer. In addition to her roles in the opera La traviata and the musical Jesus Christ Superstar mentioned above, Garbiras sang with AOR group The Paul Godfrey Band in the late 1980s. Credits Starring References External links *Nina Garbiras at IMDb *Nina Garbiras at Wikipedia Category:Starring cast